1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a demodulator for recording head, a data transfer unit for recording head which are used for a transfer of a recording signal in a recording head and a recording apparatus in which the data transfer unit is included.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ink-jet recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-309974, a clock (CLK, reference clock) and a data signal (DATA) in which redundant data is added to recording data are inputted from a control circuit to a drive circuit. The data signal is serially transferred upon synchronizing with the clock. Accordingly, even when a noise is superimposed to the clock or the data signal, it is possible to detect an error in the recording data. Moreover, when the error of the recording data is detected, the data signal is transferred once again.
In such a recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-309974, since the data signal is serially transferred upon synchronizing with the clock, as in a case in which an image to be recorded in the recording apparatus is subjected to be a high resolution image, it can be considered to increase a frequency of clock and to increase the number of signal wires for transferring the data signal in order to transfer more data signals in a predetermined time period. However, when the frequency of the clock is increased, there is a possibility that a radiated noise becomes substantial, and when the number of signal wires for transferring the data signal is increased, there is a possibility that the size of the recording apparatus becomes large, and that a manufacturing cost increases.